


quarantined with you

by AerisaHale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Coronavirus Quarantine, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Korra and Asami are quarantined together due to the COVID-19 virus. Korra isn't handling so well.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	quarantined with you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the questions asked of Janet and Seychelle during the live reading of the first chapter of Turf Wars. Enjoy!

“I can’t take this!” Korra cries from her place splayed across the couch in their living room. “I need to get out!”

Through the open glass-paned double doors, Asami chuckles from where she’s seated at the desk in her office, adjacent to the living room. There are several groups of papers before her including building plans for a few ideas she has for Republic City. “It’s only been two days, Kor’. It’s going to take a bit longer than that before this pandemic curbs.”

Korra throws herself off the couch and walks into Asami’s office, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pressing her lips to the dark-haired woman’s neck. She nips lightly and says, “I know what we could do.”

Chuckling again, Asami makes a final mark on the blueprints before her and turns her chair around. Korra uses the opportunity to sit in her lap, arms still wrapped around her. Asami kisses her girlfriend and pulls back before it goes on for too long. “Korra, we can’t just have sex the entire quarantine.”

Korra pouts. “And why not?”

“Because,” Asami quirks a brow, “I still have a work-from-home job that needs to get done.”

“I’m sure it can wait a couple hours.” Korra waggles her own eyebrows suggestively.

“And then we’ll be right back where we are, no?” The sigh that emanates from Korra is reminiscent of a child being told no to their favorite toy. The pout that adorns Korra’s face is too much for Asami. “But tell you what. Let me finish the blueprints for the new electric plant and we can spend some quality time together. Think you can make it that long?”

Korra whoops and stands, grinning down at Asami. She leans down and kisses her forehead before strolling quickly out of the room. Asami can’t help the sweet smile that steals her face as she focuses on her work once more, echoes of the cupboards opening and closing in the distance.

“You can’t eat your way through the quarantine, either, Korra!”

“Challenge accepted!” Korra yells back.

Finally deciding it’s a lost cause, Asami heads to the kitchen to find Korra about to dig into the cookies Asami had baked yesterday. She wraps her arms around the brown-haired girl and grabs her hands before she can steal the dessert from it’s storage. Asami tucks her chin over Korra’s shoulder and says, “If you eat too much, how do you expect to keep up with me?”

“Thought you had work to do?” Korra challenges.

“I decided it can wait. I think it’s more pressing that I…help you work off some of that energy.”

Korra’s eyes light up and Asami grins and winks, taking off before she even finishes her next sentence. “Race you to the bedroom!”


End file.
